character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Sadistic Sleuth/Nicol Bolas rewrite
WIP |-|1= |-|2= |-|3= |-|1= |-|2= |-|3= |-|4= |-|5= |-|6= |-|7= |-|8= |-|9= Summary The Ur-Dragon had layed some eggs. One of those eggs landed and crashed onto a civilization. That egg belonged to Nicol Bolas. ''' Bolas was one of the only survivors of the Elder Dragon war, along with his siblings. Nicol Bolas eventually fought a leviathan for an entire month. He killed the Leviathan with a single touch, and it created a rift along with igniting his planeswalker spark. He did many other feats, such as effortlessly stomp teferi and cheated death. After the Mending, Bolas wanted his old power back. He rewrote the history of Amonkhet, turned many "worthy" and 4 gods into "Eternals", and invaded Ravnica. However, Bolas met his demise when God-Eternal Bontu ate his spark and Ugin trapped Bolas in the Prison Realm, and removed both of his names throughout the multiverse, so he may never be summoned again Powers and Stats '''Tier: '''At least '''2-C | High 1-B Name: '''Nicol Bolas, The Forever Serpent, Sensei Ryu, Lord Nicholas '''Origin: '''Magic: the Gathering '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: 25,000+ years old Classification: Elder Dragon, Planeswalker, Multiversal Tyrant, God-Emperor of Madara, Dominaria's Most Ancient Evil, The Forever Serpent, The God Pharaoh Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Necromancy, Resurrection, Conceptual Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Healing, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 6), Intangibility, Summoning, Rage Power, Emotional Manipulation, Precognition, Telepathy, Space-Time Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Void Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Acausality, Matter Manipulation, Absorption, Astral Projection, Attack Reflection, Berserker Mode, BFR, Binding, Blood Manipulation, Body Control, Bone Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Cloth Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Creation, Curse Manipulation, Danmaku, Darkness Manipulation, Destruction, Dimensional Storage, Dimensional Travel, Disease Manipulation, Duplication, Durability Negation, Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Bite, Explosion Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Fate Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Genius Intelligence, Godly Physiology, Gravity Manipulation, Hacking, Heat Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, History Manipulation, Homing Attack, Ice Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Immortality Negation, Indomitable Will, Information Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Instinctive Reactions, Invisibility, Invulnerability, Large Size (Type 1), Laser Mimicry, Law Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Magic Detection, Magma Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Malevolence, Mathematics Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Meteor Summoning, Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Negation, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Nigh-Omnipotence, Nigh-Omniscience, Non-Physical Interaction, Pain Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Petrification, Plant Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Portal Creation, Possession bestowal, Power Absorption, Power Bestowal, Power Nullification, Power Mimicry, Psychic Shield, Psychometry, Reality Restoration, Resurrection, Sand Manipulation, Sealing, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Spike Projection, Statistics Reduction, Subjective Reality, Summoning, Technopathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Time Stop, Time Travel, Total Event Collapse, Transformation, Transmutation, Water Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Wish Granting, Preparation | All previous powers to a greater extent, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 6, 8, and 9), Omni-Physics Manipulation, One Hit Kill, Shapeshifting, Abstract Existence '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Low Multiverse level '(Superior to the Worn Powerstone, which contains a vast amount of universe. Effortlessly stomped all the Gods of Amonkhet) | 'High Hyperverse level '(Was effortlessly created rifts in the aftermath of battles. Created the Mandaran rift, which would collapse the multiverse if left unchecked. Effortlessly stomped Teferi, who can control all the space-time continuums across the multiverse. His mere presence was collapsing Dominaria, the nexus of the multiverse. It should be noted that Magic: the Gathering and Dungeons and Dragons ''multiverse are connected via ''Guildmaster's Guide to Ravnica ''and other MtG & D&D crossovers. The D&D Multiverse has an Infinitely layered abyss and an infinite-dimensional realm) '''Speed: Unknown '(Stomped all the gods of Amonkhet, who are the embodiments of the plane's mana) | 'Immeasurable '(His true form exist above normal planes. Can exist outside the Multiverse, and stomped Teferi and was uneffected by his time attacks) '''Lifting Strength: Unkown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: '''At least '''Low Multiverse level | High Hyperverse level 'Durability: '''At least '''Low Multiverse level '(Oketra's arrows merely bounced off of him) | 'High Hyperverse level '(Wasn't remotely worried about the destruction of the Multiverse) 'Stamina: '''Depends on the plane he planeswalks to, usually one with infinite mana. When not on a plane, his stamina is limitless '''Range: '''Multiversal+ (Can interact with all the different planes of the multiverse) | High Hyperversal '''Standard Equipment: '''War armor '''Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient ' '''Weaknesses: '''Arrogance